


Chapter 1: Deans Journal

by Zelda_TheBeast



Series: Mental Emergency Ward #777 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Angst, Depression, Destiel Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Teen Angst, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-24
Updated: 2014-05-02
Packaged: 2018-01-13 16:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1232911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zelda_TheBeast/pseuds/Zelda_TheBeast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On January First, 1977, Dean Winchester OD's on an unknown narcotic and is admitted to Mental Emergency Ward #777 where he meets another boy, Castiel Novak, with Social Anxiety Disorder, Schizophrenia, and a variety of other disorders who was put into a coma after a horrible accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. January 12th, 1977

**Author's Note:**

> Part 1 of the Mental Emergency Ward #777 series

Dear Journal,

The Doctor said that if I write to you, he might be able to help me. I don’t know what he’s talking about though, I’m fine. My name is Dean Winchester and I’m seventeen. I have one brother, Sam, hes a good kid, and a girlfriend, Lisa. On New Years day, I overdosed on something, I don’t remember what Abbadon called it but I had to go to the hospital and now I’m stuck here. I’ve been trapped in this bed for more than a week and the only company I’ve had is my nurse and she’s not even hot, she’s like fifty and threatened to beat me if I asked her to move the TV one more time. Lisa won't come see me. Doc let me talk to her over the phone but she says she won't see me the way I am. She can't see me. My best friend, Ash came once. He was there that night but he says he was to drunk to remember what happened, but I know he does. Dad's never come to see me, he won’t even let Sammy come in here. He’s ashamed and I know it but I just want to see my brother, I have to get back to school I have exams and for gods sake I’m writing in a journal about my feelings like I’m a twelve year old girl! I want to leave but I have no feeling in my legs right now. The doctor said I might never walk again, but I will and I know it. I’m in the mental emergency ward right now, at least that’s what they call it but I know it’s just a fancy name for a room with a bunch of nutters strapped to hospital beds. The food here is nasty. It tastes like brussel sprouts and medication cause that's basically what it is. It is the color of mold and I think if I they keep pretending they didn't put my pain killers in my jello I might just hit somebody.

The woman to my right, Ms. Harvelle, has Alzheimer’s. She’s nice enough but I’m getting sick and tired of introducing myself every time she wakes up. Her daughter Jo comes to visit sometimes, shes a year younger than me but she keeps me company. The man, no, the boy to my left looks to be about my age, he’s in a coma, and the only person I ever see visit him is his brother. He never talks he just sits there beside his bed playing music to him. He sits down, plays music for 2 hours, gets up, then leaves. I don’t know their names but the nurse said that the boy tried to hang himself but when he kicked the chair out the rope broke and he hit his head against a table. God is he beautiful! He looks so peaceful just lying there and I just can’t help but stare. God, I have a girlfriend but he makes me so feel different. We haven't talked but I feel like we've known each other for fifty years. Maybe one day, he’ll wake up and we can talk. I want to ask about his family, and his life, I wonder what color his eyes are. I have dreams about growing old with somebody and I think he might be my answer. Jesus I sound like a girl! Enough with the sappy love-at-first-site romance novel I just want to talk to him! 

That's another thing, if my dad found out I liked boys I wouldn't be a Winchester. Heck, I don't even know If I am anymore! I couldn't see Sammy, not ever. He wouldn't wan't me to hug him or even be in the same room as him, he'd think I'd rub off on him. Like its a choice! Sam already knows and he doesn't care, he understands. Jess understands, I think he told her but I'm not one hundred percent sure. She's the kind of person who just knows. I'm proud of Sam, hes 13, he wants to be a lawyer and hes already smooth with the ladies. Smoother than I ever was but I wouldn't tell him that. We moved around a lot because our dad worked in different places. He's the CEO of Hunter Inc. I don't know exactly what he does but I know they make guns and ammunition and other garbage like that. We barely see him but heck, if it pays the bills! We never did get along anyway. I want Sammy to do what he wants but Dad wants what's "Best" for him, join the family business. Mom used to say our problem was that we were to alike, but I don't have any idea what she was talking about. He treats us like we were his co-workers not his family. Anyway, Its lunch time so I have to stop righting for now.


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Gabe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally gets to know a little bit about the dark haired beauty in the bed beside his, but his story is much worse than expected.

"IREEEENNNEE!!" 

Dean continually clicked the help button on his hospital bed until his nurse Irene showed up, "What is it this time sport?" he gave his best puppy dog face "Can I have some water?"  
"Sure Dean-oh."  
"And the TV-"  
"When are you gonna lay off Winchester? I change the angle of the TV everyday!" she sighed and handed him a foam cup of water "I like you a lot Dean-oh, but I'm not your mother." he squinted his eyes "Yeah, well my moms dead." he took a swig from his cup of water, looking away from her. Irene sighed "Hun, don't take it too serious. Your young and you'll get out of here soon." she adjusted the TV and left the room quietly. Dean shifted the blankets as best he could and than turned on the TV with the small black remote and watched contently until a voice interupted him "Dr. Sexy? Sweet!" he turned to see the boys brother, sitting in a stool looking at his small black flat screen with his long burgandy hair behind his ears.  
"Its a guilty pleasure."  
"Hey, I'm not judging! Gabe," he stuck his hand out for Dean to shake. "Dean." he stopped and looked at the boy in the bed "Are you family?" Gabe turned and rustled the boys hair "Yeah, Cassie here is my bro."   
"Can I ask what happened?"  
"Uh Dad, I guess. He used to hit him a lot for being such a screw up, and our brother Mikey."  
Dean looked down at his TV, a little ashamed for even asking "You know, its hard sometimes, but then I just remembered things about him, little things. They remind me that hes strong and sometimes I think thats what helps me get through, who am I kidding though. Hes not gonna make it." his eyes clouded but he smiled "He likes The Smashing Pumpkins. I used to make fun of him for that, and because he always wore his Zero shirt around everywhere. I keep it in this drawer in case he wakes up." Dean smirked "If he wakes up and your not here, I'll tell him." Gabe nodded "Thanks Dean, I'm sure he'd really like you."

~~~

"Chicken! I call Chicken!" Raphael taunted "Come ooon Winchester! Its new and improved and its better than just being buzzed." Dean shook his head at Abbadon "No thanks, Abby. I have to drive everybody home later. One beer, no drugs, that's it." Lisa punched Raphael in the arm "Come on! Leave him alone!" she sat down beside Dean, warming one hand by the fire, the other around his. "Lisa, back off! A mans gotta do what a mans gotta do!" Ash chimed in, Dean sighed and grabbed the small tablet from Abbadon, downing it in two seconds. "Are you stupid Dean?!" Lisa smacked him in the face, suddenly the whole world went black and he was falling, immense pain in his skull. Like his brain was trying to escape the prison of his skull. Growing, growing until he couldn't take it. He thrashed and screamed and-

"Come on Dean, its okay!" Dr. Tran injected a needle into his arm and suddenly his vision cleared "Wha- Whats this?" Irene giggled "Dean, you were having a nightmare. If you keep doing this your gonna hurt yourself." he gurgled a little bit then went back to sleep. Having no dreams was like a blessing, but in reality there were no dreams anymore, there were only nightmares. They ranged from bits and pieces of that night, to Sam, to Uncle Bobby. Sometimes it was Dad hitting him, beating him until he cried, until there were no ribs left to break and no more blood to bleed and no more bottles to smash. They came and went but it had been getting worse. Every day, and the tranquilizers were starting to stop working. He was on the edge of giving up, and he hadn't even gotten one call from Sam or Lisa. 

He woke up to the sound of an alarm "Dr. Bradbury!" Dr. Tran screamed "Its Castiel! He's waking up!"

**Author's Note:**

> It will get good a few chapters in.  
> Constructive criticism is appreciated!


End file.
